


Diam

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Dalam diam, aku ketakutan.





	Diam

_Bertemankan dengan hingar-bingar kota malam_

_Sinar yang meringkuk di sana sedang menerangi tepuk tangan_

_Gairah tentang peretempuran masih marak_

_Melengkapi keramaian_

_Saat beradu pandang dengan suasana perang_

_Sangatlah tidak sebanding ketika tampil untuk bertanding_

_Menghantamkan bekunya minus derajat, menerjang luka_

_Dan kini, aku harus menahan sebuah perasaan hampa_

_Dalam kegelapan_

_Dalam ketakutan_

_Dalam keremangan_

_Dalam kekelaman_

_Dalam keburaman_

_Dalam keraguan_

_Dalam kebisuan_

_Dalam kekosongan_

_Dalam keheningan_

_Dalam ketidakpastian_

_Dalam kepedihan_

_Dalam kegelisahan_

_Dalam kebodohan_

_Dalam kekecewaan_

_Dalam kesalahan_

_Dalam kekalahan_

_Dalam kebencian_

_Dalam kehancuran_

_Dalam kelemahan_

_Dalam kemunafikan_

_Dalam kekejaman_

_Dalam kesendirian_

_Dalam kemarahan_

_Dalam ketidakberdayaan_

_Dalam ketidakpercayaan_

_Dalam kesunyian_

_Dalam kemustahilan_

_Dan segalanya, ada pada diriku yang dendam_

_Menggigil aku saat sendiri tanpa teman_

_Menyertaiku dalam diam_

_Begitu berani menjerumuskanku_

_Tenggelam bersama arus cela_

_Semuanya hanya membuatku menangis_

_Beralaskan marah atau pun tersulut lelehan_

_Tawa tidak ada lagi yang sanggup berderai_

_Tidak semudah itu meredam kekesalan_

_Sungguh, aku terusik akan sekelumit kejahatan_

_Mampu membius serangkaian aroma kebusukan_

_Tidak bosan ia meninggalkan dan memenjarakanku_

_Tanpa cahaya_

_Sehingga aku di sini bersanding menghadap legam_

_Terpedaya akan rusaknya zaman_

_Membuncahkan aku sendiri bersama bisikan diam_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 18 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
